Kousoku Sentai Turboranger
is the thirteenth entry of the Super Sentai series. The first Super Sentai title of the Heisei era, it was aired on TV Asahi on February 25, 1989 to February 23, 1990 with a total of 51 episodes (1 TV special and 50 televised episodes). And it was the first series to air on Fridays instead of Saturdays. Its international title in English as listed by Toei is Turbo Rangers. During its initial run, Turboranger was the 11th Super Sentai and billed as the 10th anniversary title of the Super Sentai series (as Battle Fever J was originally designated as the first Super Sentai series). However, in 1995, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai officially became the first two Super Sentai series; thus making Turboranger the 13th in the franchise. Plot Twenty thousand years ago, the Fairy race assisted humans in a battle against the Boma Tribes and sealed them away. Due to modern day pollution and man's destruction of nature, the power of Fairy magic has weakened, allowing the seal to be broken and the Tribes escape. With the help of Dr. Dazai, Seelon, the last of the fairies, summoned five high school seniors. As children, they were showered with the "flames of spirit" of the fallen fairies in a forest, and can now hear Seelon's voice. Donning powered suits, the product of a collaboration between Seelon's magic and Dr. Dazai's science, the five become the Turborangers, juggling days of fighting with their regular school lives, in order to defeat the Boma Tribes. Characters Turborangers Temporary Turborangers Allies *Dr. Dazai *Fairy Seelon *Saint Beast Lakia *Misa Yamaguchi *Mika Yamaguchi (37) *Yumi Sakakibara *Ruffian Boma (12) *Hyoma & Enma (19) *Sumo Boma (21) *Rin / Bell Chime Boma (27) *Kashimu / Masked Devil Boma (47-48) *Past 10 Sentai **Battle Fever J **Denzimen **Sun Vulcan **Goggle V **Dynamen **Biomen **Changemen **Flashmen **Maskmen **Livemen Hundred Boma Tribes * Great Boma Emperor Lagorn / Neo-Lagorn (3-51) * Boma Doctor Lehda (1-30) * Dark Boma Zimba (1-28) * Princess Boma Jarmin (2-29) ** Kuroko Boma (29) * Rage Flying Boma Zulten (1-51) ** Zulten Metal Type (37) * Wular Soldiers ** Wular Captain Wu ** Wular Captain Lar ** Wular Boma (11) *Wandering Boma ** Hikaru Nagareboshi / Yamimaru (14-51) *** Dark Spider / Dark Spider Bōma (14-49) ** Sayoko Tsukikage / Kirika (28-51) *** Skull Monsters (31) *** Amulet Boma (31, 44) * Dragras (32-50) * Gazokku *Boma Beasts **Stone Boma (2) **Twisted Boma (3) **Dango Boma (4) **Evil God Boma (Movie) **Evil God Boma Junior (Movie) **Minokasa Boma (5) **Licking Boma (6) ***Boma Zombies **Great Jaw Boma (7) **Mansion Boma (8) **Possession Boma (9, 35) **Oni Boma (10) ***Akaoni ***Aooni **Sigh Boma (13) **Dogu Boma (14, 35) **Darumaotoshi Boma (15, 35) **Lump Boma (16) **Muddled Boma (17) **Fossil Boma (18) **Heinous Boma (19) **Poison Boma (20, 35) **Racer Boma (22) **Ghost Boma (23) **Palm Tree Boma (24) **Inugami Boma (25) **Immortality Boma (26, 35) **Super-Majin Boma (30) **Mirror Boma (32) **Noppera Boma (33) **Grueling Boma (34) **Reaper Boma (35) **Memory Boma (36) **Hell Painting Boma (38) **Picture Book Boma (40) **Migratory Bird Boma/Actor Boma (40-41) **Devil Boma (42) **Gunman Boma (43) **Armor Boma (44) **Seal Boma (45) **One-Eyed Boma (46) **Dragra Boma (47) **Gum-Gum Boma (48) **Sealing Boma (50) Arsenal Transformation Devices * Turbo Brace Sidearms * Turbo Laser Individual Weapons * GT Sword * T Hammer * J Gun * B Bowgun * W Stick Team Cannon * V Turbo Bazooka Vehicles * Mach Turbos * Turbo Attacker Mecha :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ◇ combo-assist zord, ● other * Super Turbobuilder ** Super Turbo Robo *** Turborobo **** Turbo GT **** Turbo Truck **** Turbo Jeep **** Turbo Buggy **** Turbo Wagon *** Turbo Rugger ** Turbobuilder Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : (credited as ) * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : (37) * : (9) Voice actors * : * : * : * : Songs ;Opening theme * **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement **Artist: ;Ending theme * **Lyrics: Ikki Matsumoto **Composition: Yoshimasa Inoue **Arrangement: Ryo Yonemitsu **Artist: Kenta Satou ;Insert theme *Dance Tokimeku Kokoro *Ashita ni Accel! Turbo Robo *Tackle! Turbo Rugger *Kokoro yo, Shinayaka ni Mae! *Yousei Monogatari (Fairy Tale) *Cutie Turbo Lady *Turbo Victory *Yuuki wa Mantan! Turboranger *Wular no Urami Notes *Turboranger is the first Sentai season to use the word "-ranger" in its title (although Gorenger also included the word "-ranger" in its name, this was not official, since that series' official name was actually Gorenger). **The next Sentai season to use "-ranger" in its title would come four years after Turboranger, and would eventually become the first to be adapted into a Power Rangers series. *Along with its predecessor, Liveman, Turboranger celebrated the anniversary of the Sentai franchise (followed by Gaoranger, Boukenger and Gokaiger), with a special tribute to the past 10 Sentai. Although Turboranger is the thirteenth series, at the time of the series' debut, it was considered the eleventh series, as Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. weren't counted as Super Sentai until later. *This is the only Sentai to completely lack any of the team members doing 'role calls' or stating their transformed names after transforming (both individually or as a team), but instead, the camera simply gives the viewers a wide angle shot of the team and although they assume a traditional Sentai pose, they do not say their ranger name. As a result, when Red Turbo reappears in Gaoranger vs Super Sentai, original footage is used. *Although Turboranger never got a Power Rangers adaptation, the American-exclusive Titanium Ranger of Lightspeed Rescue was based off the Turboranger suits. *This is the first Sentai wherein all the main heroes are High School students. This motif is later used by Megaranger. *Like Hikari Sentai Maskman and Dai Sentai Goggle V, Turboranger's original title was scrapped only to be used for another Sentai series. The original planned title for the series was to be Gekisou Sentai Carranger, which would ultimately and ironically be taken by the season it would be parodied by. To add to the irony, Carranger's American adaptation regained the 'Turbo' part of the name as Power Rangers Turbo.http://risingsuntokusatsu.com/?p=1568 *''Turboranger's'' car motif was due to Toei capitalizing on the Mini 4WD boom in Japan at the time when the show was being developed. *''Turboranger'' was the first sentai to have a base that transforms into a robot to combine with two mechas, rather than a flying fortress that carries the mechas. *''Turboranger'' is considered the first Sentai of the "Heisei Era", with its entire run and production occurring after the emergence of Emperor Akihito (Heisei) to the Japanese throne after the death of his father Hirohito (Showa) in January, 1989. Although the final six Liveman episodes also aired in the Heisei era, the series was mostly produced and aired in the Showa period prior to Hirohito's death. *This is the first season where past Rangers appear in an episode, and not in a movie. *In the Philippine Dub, four of the Turborangers are renamed except Riki which his name becomes an English term for Ricky as four turborangers had named as Junnie (Daichi), Ian (Yohei), Ronnie (Shunsuke) and Carina (Haruna). Other characters like their teacher Misa Yamaguchi has been renamed as Miss Bartolome and Dr. Dazo changed to Dr. Daza. And lastly are the human forms of the Wandering Boma are also renamed as Jonathan (Hikaru/Yamimaru) and Ana (Sayoko/Kirika) respectively. *This season starts the tradition of "Sentai stacking attacks", where two Rangers would get on the other three Rangers' shoulders to initiate a team attack. **It should be noted that the first Toei show to use this was Ninja Captor. * In the Indonesian Dub, Turboranger was renamed to "Pasukan Turbo (Turbo Forces)". References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/turbo.html Kousoku Sentai Turboranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/高速戦隊ターボレンジャー Kousoku Sentai Turboranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Earth Technology